poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Time to Come Together (scene)
This is how time to come together goes in Flain's Mixel Human Adventure. that day, The School bell rings, and the students chatting Zoey: Doesn't everyone look just fabulous? Flain: It was a great idea, Zoey! Mal, Scott and Alejandro walking evilly, Making the students feel scared Krader (EG): Don't know what he's smilin' about. Flain's the one that's gonna be Prince of the Fall Formal. goes to the Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon's office door and knocks Mal: Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon! Something terrible has happened! went to the Auditorium and see the messy and destroyed Decorations Mal: Isn't this just awful? And after Zaptor worked so hard to make things so perfect! Why would Flain do something like this? Zhuqaiomon: Why would you think Flain was responsible for something like this? Mal: Because I have proof. (Mal handed the evidence of the photos to Zhuqiaomon, Then Rose Rock notices that these are Flain's Problems] Flain Went to Zhuqiaomon's office to tell the punishment for their wrecking Flain: But... But I don't understand! Zhuqiaomon: This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not? looks seeing me, Wrecking the decorations, Much to his Dismay Flain: Yes, but... Zhuqiaomon: I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do something like this compete for the Fall Formal crown. was a bit scared at Zhuqiaomon, Then There's a knock on the door and opens Rose Rock (EG): Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon. I found these in a trash can in the library. Thought you should see them. Places the Cutted soccer field, To look like Flain is Playing soccer Rose Rock (EG): Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Flain was the one who trashed the gym. Zhuqiaomon: I appreciate you bringing these to my attention, Rose In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to be crowned the Prince of the Fall Formal. Flain: Thank you! You have no idea how important this is to me! Flain hugs Rose Rock Rose Rock (EG): (chuckles) What was I gonna do? Not prove your innocence? Wouldn't be much of a Canterlot Wondercolt, would I? Zhuqiaomon: I am afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night. If you will excuse me, I need to let my friend know about this latest development. (As he leaves) Rose Rock (EG): So, uh, I was wondering. If you aren't already going with somebody, wanna go to the Fall Formal with me tomorrow night? (Flain felt nice) Flain: That would be... Tomorrow night!? No, no-no-no-no-no, no no no no no! Nonononono! (As they run off) I can't! The portal! That'll be too late! panting Rose Rock (EG): One "no" would have been fine! (She walks off, Meanwhile at the Dressing Shop, Flain and the others run to the Shop and hides in the dressing curtain) Magnifo (EG): Everything okay in there? Flain: Yes! himself Only it's not okay. It's not okay at all! If I don't get my crown tonight, I won't be able to go back to Planet Mixel for another thirty moons! Oh, what are we gonna do? felt bad Mike: Hmm. We tell them the truth. Let them know what's really at stake if you don't get the crown tonight. They'll help us figure somethin' out. Flain: But what if they won't? What if when they find out how different I really am...? looks at the mirror and Reveals that he was a Mixel Mike: Flain, these guys rallied around you 'cause they saw what was in your heart. They aren't gonna feel any differently about you when they find out you're a mixel prince in Mixel planet. learns the truth Flain: I'm glad you followed me here, Mike. Vulk: Us too. of course, we get stuck here for another thirty moons. open the Curtains and learns the truth Shuff (EG): You okay? Flain: The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight. Zaptor (EG): WHAT?! Flain: It had to be postponed because Mal had Alejandro and Scott ruin all of Zaptor's decorations. Zaptor (EG): WHAT?! Flain: But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight. Zaptor (EG): Wha-! (Volectro covers Zaptor's Mouth) Flain: sigh You see... Zaptor (EG): You're from an alternate world and you're a mixel prince there and the crown actually has a magical Cubit embedded in it that helps power up other magical cubits, and without it they don't work anymore, and you need them all to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for, like, a really, really long time! squee (Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike was surprised in their reaction] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts